


It's An Unstoppable Fate

by Katarina_Sensei



Series: Supernatural FBI [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha Gadreel (Supernatural), Alpha L (Death Note), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Case Fic, Disregards most of season 9 and 10, Gabriel (Supernatural) Lives, Kevin Tran Lives, M/M, Manga volume 7 AU, Minor Character Death, Multi, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Yagami Light, Semi-AU season 3, So many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina_Sensei/pseuds/Katarina_Sensei
Summary: L and the team  just found out about the Shinigami, so he calls in the only FBI team that specializes in the Supernatural,  Dean and Sam Winchester. (I suck at summary's so please read)





	It's An Unstoppable Fate

**It's An Unstoppable Fate**

At the home base, L, also known as Ryuzaki, had created to capture Kira. The team was sitting around the coffee table, thinking, lost in their own worlds. They had just found out about the reapers, that the “Death Notes” were connected too. Setting the death note down Ryuzaki looked over at the reaper before sighing. He reached for his computer to patch through to another.

  


It was a quiet, stress free, day in the Men Of Letters bunker. Kevin was going over the tablets, just to make sure that they hadn't missed anything. “Sam, Dean are you there?” This coming through Sam’s computer made Kevin jump before he went over to respond seeing the famous L picture. “Hello this is Kevin, the prophet. They are a little….” Kevin was cut off by a loud cry of ‘Sammy’, a very loud cry. “Busy, but nevermind about that anymore. Let me go get them.” Walking over to the stairs leading to the bedrooms, Kevin yells up. “Sam, Dean get down here L is contacting you. Cas, Gadreel you might want to hear this too.”

  


Light Yagami started questioning Ryuzaki about all this. “What is this all about? Who are you contacting? Why are you, Ryuzaki?” Ryuzaki isn't given a chance to respond because they all hear, “Hey, Ry, man what's up? Did you finish that Kira case in Japan?”

“Dean is Sam and your angels there with you? I know your prophet is.”

“Yes, Ryuzaki, I'm here and so are they. What's going on?”

“It's about the Kira case. We are in need of your help.” Ryuzaki clicks on a few keys. “I have just sent you a data file with all the information we have so far. Can you come and help?” There was a few moments of silence and light murmuring. “Yes we can come, give Sam and I an hour or so.”

“Thank you. I am sending you the coordinates of our location.” Ryuzaki disconnects before looking at the team, falling back into his L persona, just staring at them.

Everyone waits for Ryuzaki to talk, Watari chuckling in the background. Fifteen minutes before they ones he called are to show Ryuzaki starts to explain. “The two I have contacted are the only one who can help us now. They are a mated pair, but they are also brothers. They deal with supernatural things everyday, we are lucky they are not on the case, at this moment.” 

Soichiro Yagami looks at Ryuzaki questioningly. “By mated pair who are brothers, do you mean the mass murders wanted by the FBI? Not just for murder but a host of other things as well?” Just then they hear a sound, that sounds like the fluttering of wings. 

Everyone turns towards where the sound came from seeing four men standing there.

“That is exactly what Ry meant when he told you about us.” Dean said this as he sat down on the couch taking the death note from Ryuzaki. 

“Who are the angels you brought with you?” Before Sam or Dean could answer Light jumped in, “Why can we know their true names, Ryuzaki?” 

Dean passed the note to Sam as Gadreel answered both questions. “I am Gadreel, angel of the lord. The angel next to me is Castiel. The only reason you can know their true names is because father has it set in stone that Sam and Dean Winchester can only die of old age. If they were to die in any other way they are to be immediately resurrected.” 

The reaper, Ryuk, rolled his eyes at the angel before speaking. “What the angel is trying to say is that the Winchester’s are off limits.” This made Dean and Sam take a good look at the reaper. 

“This is not the type of reaper we are used too. He's fugly, even a hellhound looks better than him. Call Kev and have him look for other types of reapers and anything called a death note. I'm going to help Wat here find me some food.” Dean stood up then only to be sat back down as Watari set a plate and beer in front of him. “I already had prepared this for your arrival.” 

Sam grabs the beer and leaves the room. As Dean starts digging through his duffel Cas speaks up. “He can't have alcohol right now, Watari. I have them here, Dean.” 

He then hands Dean some pills. Dean takes one and sets the others to the side. Watari brings in a bottle of water while Dean practically demolishes food. When he's done eating he looks at Light. “Hey, kiddo, you're going to need these.” 

Dean indicates the pills he set to the side as Light walks over to him. He picks them up as Dean continues. “These are preheat birth control. They will help with your coming heat. Take the larger one now and the other one tomorrow morning so that when your heat hits an alpha can help you through without you getting knocked up.”

Light looks at Dean after he does what Dean told him. “Your Dean, right? My name is Light Yagami. How did you know that I was an omega? I hid it so well.”

He just raised an eyebrow at Light. The team on the other hand was still in shock, over this new development. Soichiro was the first to come out of his shock.

“Light, your an omega? Your mother and I thought you were a beta like us.” This caused Light to sit heavily next to Dean, curling up into the older omega. Sam came back in at that moment, and sat down on Dean's other side, grabbing a fry from his plate. “Hey bitch, that's my food. Get your own.” Dean snapped at him only to receive a kiss. “Love you too, jerk. Now if you are done eating and mother henning the boy. Let’s get back on topic.” Dean just raised an eyebrow at Sam. “Yes, bitch, let's get back to the case.” 

Before either Dean or Sam could tell Ryuzaki what they found out from the file he sent, Matsuda cut in. “Will someone tell me why we are just sitting here when the FBI's Most Wanted is right in front of us. Also an angel explained absolutely nothing. Where did they go anyhow?” It was then that Ryuzaki, Sam, Dean, and Watari  noticed that Gadreel and Cas had left. “They must have went back to the Batcave. They're feathered asses were probably looking for a piece of ass.” Mogi gave them a strange look while Aizawa and Misa she just had to ask, angels have sex? I thought they were pure. Dean started to crack up, and Sam on bitch face number twenty.

“Then you have never met me.” Came a voice from behind them, causing everyone to look. “I am the Archangel Gabriel. I am also known as Loki, but to Dean-o and Sasquatch here I am the annoyance.” He finished, snapping up a lollipop for himself and a piece of chocolate cake for Ryuzaki. “Oh, before I forget Dean-o. I went to check on Lisa and Ben, she asked me to bring you her updated will. I put it in the suite Ryuzaki set up for you.” While Gabe was talking Dean calmed down enough to pick the lock on the handcuffs, freeing Light. He nods indicating he heard Gabe while addressing L. “What floor is our suite on? Light is coming with Sammy and I. This is his first full heat, so we are standing in as his alpha and omega parents.” Ryuzaki looked up after unlocking the cuff on his wrist. “Sixth floor, we'll pick up in the morning, goodnight.” Dean Shrugged, grab Sam and Light, and walked towards the elevators. 

“See y'all in the morning. Ry if I figured right you might want to call Cas, and have your have him knock you into a deep sleep. Trust me, you'll need the rest.” do you hit the floor button, “Oh wait, you won't, so I will. Cas get your feathered ass down here and knock Ry out for the night. Everyone heard if the doors split shot to the elevator.” As Dean and Sam walked into the suite Cas appeared in the middle of the room. “Hello Dean, I have done as you I asked, Ry is asleep in his room.” Cast tilts his head, “Plus we do not have feathers on our behinds. Sam, I have told the team that any questions will be answered tomorrow. Now, help young Light Yagami. In more than one way.”

  


That morning they left Light sleep in with Gadreel, Cass, and Kevin watching over him. Dean and Sam made their way to the data room where they found Ryuzaki. “Morning Ry. We went over everything in the file you sent us yesterday. We did some research of our own. Kevin's on mention of the death notes in the library at the bunker. He said that it mentions the Reapers these notes are connected too. These reapers are called Shinigami or god of death. It also said that if is Shinigami Falls for human, then kills for that human it dies. He brought the books mentioning Shinigami, we will continue to do some research. We will find if there is another way to either send them home or kill them. We also found that the humans to find and use a Death Note have severe insecurities causing them to become controlled by the Death Note. It makes them believe that they are doing the right thing.” Sam stop talking to let Dean continue.

“Why I was talking to Light, I noted that he has severe insecurities. These insecurities or about what he is and what he wants to be. He reminds me of myself at that age. Thing is, he is Kira and is being controlled by that note. Cas said that we have to help him. We need to destroy the note to remove the control it has. Cas is going to check in heaven to see if there is a way.” Ryuzaki nodded as he noted that Light was not with them, making him worry.

“Where is Light?”

Dean smiled at that, “Still asleep. Don't worry Gadreel, Cas, and Kev are up there with him.” Ryuzaki opened the camera feed to their suite. It showed Light asleep on the bed. Cas standing off to the side, head tilted, watching over him. Light started to wake up as Kevin came into the room with the last contraceptive pill. Turned off the feed, turning back to face Dean. “When everyone is here you can tell them why the two of you will never be arrested. The clearance came through earlier this morning. Oh, Dean what did you mean last night?” Dean gave Ryuzaki a pointed look and Sam put on his usual bitch face, rolling his eyes. You need to act more like your true self. Light chose you as his Alpha. He wants you to be his mate. Cast popped in at that exact moment. That is part of what I found out in heaven. That if light is made it to his true chosen Alpha it will start to break the control that the note has over him.

  


Half an hour later everyone started to file in. Dean had been feeling restless while waiting and decided to take over the kitchen from Watari. He ended up making everyone an all American breakfast.

After everyone ate it was time to get down to business. “I think it's time to answer the questions Matsuda asked. You need to understand that the information you are about to be given is on a need-to-know basis only. When we truly were wanted men Ry here was called in to help on the case. The case we were on at the time was being recorded by Ry. When he solved the truth of what was out there he took the evidence to the top of the FBI. This freed us from all charges. Later, we were approached by the director of the FBI, instating us as supervisory special agents. We specialize in the Supernatural. So this means that whenever they get a case that appears to have Supernatural ties, they pass it to us. There are times where the case isn't supernatural at all, just a crazy human.” Dean cut in at this time. “Like I've said before demons I understand, humans are just crazy.” Sam sighed, as he looked the team over searching for questions. Mogi was the only one to speak after a couple of minutes. “That actually explains a lot.” The others nodded in agreement, making Sam and Dean relax.

Dean rubs his hands together, grinning. “Alright then, the Angels you met yesterday and Kev, brought some books from the Batcave Library.” Aizawa cut in, sorry to cut you off but you keep saying bat cave, is it an actual cave like in the Batman movies?” Dean sighed at Sam's smug look. He had told Dean that eventually someone would ask. “No, when Dean says Batcave he is actually referring to the men of letters bunker. By the way I am Kevin, or as Dean calls me Kev, and I am a prophet of the Lord.” He said to introduce himself but Soichiro, Matsuda, and Watari focused on the men of letters.

“You found the key? My dad always did say that a Winchester could find the key.” Watari was impressed, only having heard stories of the men of letters. 

“My grandfather told me stories. Even left some books and Scrolls to be taken from Storage if a man named Henry called.” This made Dean look Matsuda with shock. “Henry? As in Henry Winchester our grandfather? If that's who he was talking about can you go get them please. They might have information that could help.” Matsuda nods indicating that yes that was the name his grandfather always told him. “Cas, can you help me collect these?” Cas nodded and they popped out. Soichiro got up as well. “Same story with me, only it was my father. Gadreel? Could you help me collect what was left to me by my father also?” Gadreel agreed and they left also.

Approximately ten minutes later the four returned. Each had an armful of books and scrolls. “Alright everyone grab a book or scroll and get cracking. You are looking for Shinigami, god of death, or Death Note. We are looking for a way to kill it or send it back. If you find something let us know immediately.” Ryuzaki said grabbing a scroll in ancient Greek.

  


After several hours of searching, two things happen simultaneously. Dean fills his phone ring and three people yell that they found something. Dean answers on the third ring. “Hello?” A woman's voice comes over the line. “Is this Dean, Lisa's friend?” Dean walked over to the far wall and leaned against it. “Yes, who are you?” Sam walked over to the Dean, feeling something was wrong. “My name is Amy, I'm another friend of Lisa's. Ben also has been at my place when she works late. She gave me this number, said to call if anything ever happened, and Dean will answer.” Dean started to get worried more than before. “What's going on? Where is Ben now?” When Sam heard that he placed a hand on Dean shoulder only for Dean to shrug it off. “Ben's here, so are the police, there was an accident. They said Lisa was pronounced dead at the scene. They want to take Ben until the will is read.” Dean growled, “Put me on speaker.”

“You already are.”

“This is Ben's legal guardian and executor of Lisa’s will. I, and my mate, are on our way. We will be there in five minutes.” Hearing this Sam sent Cas upstairs to get the will. Amy sighs in relief, “I live right next door. I will be standing outside waiting for you.”

As Cas hands Sam Lisa's will, Dean punched the wall after hanging up. Sam wrapped him in a hug knowing that thing won't break down until later. “I have the will, Cas will take us and the Impala about four blocks from her place. We get Ben now and take care of the rest later. Ry, we'll be back later. Something important came up. When we get back Ben will be with us. Can you set up an extra room for him please?”

Four hours later the team has a fluttering of wings, then Dean complaining, “Those assholes tried to arrest us. Had to call boss man. Just to prove that we're not wanted.” Light plowed into him as he finished speaking. “I feel so hot.” Dean rubbed Light’s back as he whined. “Go get your Alpha.” Light pulled away, to look at Dean's face before grabbing L and pulling him towards the elevators. “The case.” L protested weakly, as he went willingly with light. “We got it Ry. See you two in seventy-two hours.” Dean waved them off, before turning to the rest of the team.

“Did you go over what you found? Can any of it work?” Kevin pointed to a passage in a scroll. “It looks like a spell to send them home and lock the realm. Cas also said that any note’s left behind are to be burned in holy oil.” Ben was looking over the spell with Sam and Dean as Kevin spoke. Kevin continued, “It says the spell can only be cast by an unpresented Alpha or Omega.” Ben looks at Dean, then at Sam, then back to Dean. “I can do it Uncle De.” Dean sighed, not wanting been in this lifestyle. “For all we know you're a beta.” Gadreel looked at Ben for a moment tilting his head like Cas does. “He can cast the spell. Dean glared gadreel before looking at been hard. Are you sure? Do you really want to? Ben grinned at that and nodded. Dean sighed again, scrubbing his hand down his face. Alright then let's get this spell setup. Will divide the list and collect the ingredients.

  


After the list was divided the team split up to go collect their part of the list.

A few hours later the spelled was ready to go. “There is only one piece missing and that is the first Kira. We never did figure out who that was.” Aizawa looked like he had lost his dog as he said this. “Light is Kira, as long as he is in the same building and mated to Ryuzaki, the spell will work.” Cas smiled like he had just let them in on the greatest secret. 

Gabe showed up at this point, “They are mated now, cast the spell. You only have a few hours left. I will be watching his soul to make sure it cleanses.” He took off at that leaving candy cigars in everyone's hands.

“Let's get this started then. Cas, Gadreel, did one of you make sure Ben could pronounce the words?” After an affirmative nod from both of them Dean continued. “Ben sit in the center, then as you saw the first line you light the candles by color when you get to the last line use the white candle to burn the herbs if the spell does not work cast found the angel blades can kill the Shinigami. So there is a plan B.” Dean stepped outside the circle then indicated been should start. Ben took a deep breath and started.

“ _ Aku nelpon marang dewa kematian ing bumi sampeyan kudu pindhah sampeyan ova kagungane ing dunyo. _ ”

Ben lit the candles starting with the black ending with the white.

“ _ Ut autem, qui sub potestate vestra nota tibi liberas esse meminerint. _

_ Ing bali menyang dunyo ngunci lawang kanco sampeyan ing bisa netik iki dunyo. _

_ Quad angeli et homines et deos quaeso, ut ad tueri factum. _ ”

As he started the last line he picked up the white candle.

“ _ Ita nullus noct sic et est. _ ”

As Ben said the last word he lit the herbs. It produce the cloud of smoke and the Shinigami screamed as they disappeared. Ben looked at Dean for approval, Dean smiled and nodded. “It worked a little man go on to bed.” Cas led him upstairs, while Dean picked up the note. 

Carrying it outside he set it on the steps, pored holy oil on it, and lit it on fire. The note went up in flames, the team watched it burn away until all that was left was a scorch mark on the steps. Gabe popped into the doorway grabbing their attention. “Light is free, his soul is clear once more. Ben is asleep, oh and Dean-o, he's about to present.”

Looking around Dean grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him towards the elevator yelling good night over his shoulder. When they entered the suite Dean went to check on Ben. Entering Ben's room, Dean took note of the changes occurring. “He's an Omega, Sammy.” Dean looked up at Sam, then back to Ben. Dean tucked Ben in tighter and ran his hand over Ben's forehead, while Sam shut the door to the suite.

  


Dean left the door to Ben's room cracked open then jumped on Sam wrapping his legs around Sam's waist. “Take me to bed, Sammy.” Dean worked Sam's shirt off as Sam carried him to bed. As Dean reached for Sam’s belt, Sam threw him on the bed. “Strip.” Dean stood up and turned around, bending over to untie his boots, showing Sam his ass. Sam groaned and smacked Dean's ass. “That ass looks so good in those jeans, but it looks so much better when I am balls deep in it, knotted together.” Dean moaned at the image those words created, as he kicked off his boots. Dean turned around, stole a chaste kiss, then tugged off his shirt. He pulled his socks off, undid his jeans, then pushed them down with his boxers in one go.

He crawled back onto the bed and shook his ass at Sam. “I think you're a little overdressed for this party, Sammy. Come and knock me up nice and tight, Alpha.” Sam moaned at that not needing to be told twice. He stripped down and joined Dean on the bed, kissing down his back. “I think I am going to taste you first.” He said between the kisses, before he licked Dean's hole. Dean moaned as Sam started tounging him. “S...Sammy, alpha, please I need you in me.” Sam pulled away and flipped him over at that, kissing him soundly. “Your so wet for me. Slick and precum leaking all over.” Sam pushed in Dean with one quick thrust, leaving Dean panting. Dean wrapped his legs around Sam, pulling him closer, as Sam started thrusting slowly.

“Umm… Sammy… faster.” Sam picked up his pace knowing that they weren't going to last long. Dean screamed in pleasure at the harder, faster pace. Sam started feeling his knot catching on Dean's rim. “Jerk yourself off for me, De. Let me see you cum.” Dean moaned and reached down to bring himself off. “That’s it, just like that. Now cum for me my beautiful Omega.” Sam pushed his knot in as he said this locking them together as they came. After a few minutes Sam flipped them over so Dean was resting on his chest. He pulled the covers over them, kissed Dean's forehead then lips. “Love you, Dean. Go to sleep.” Dean smiled, falling asleep as he replied. “Love you too.”

  


The next morning a knock came at the door, waking both of them. “Give us a moment.” Sam called out, as he carried Dean into the bathroom to share a shower.

After getting cleaned and dress they met with Cas in the sitting area. “Ryuzaki and Light wish to speak with you. They also wished to meet Ben, so I sent him down already. Light’s heat ended early.” Dean rolled his eyes at Cas. “Geez, Cas, Good morning to you too.” Sam just shook his head at them chuckling. “We were just heading down,” Sam was saying as he headed out the door. “Would you like to ride the elevator down with us?” Cas shook his head. “I am taking Kevin back to the bunker, before coming back for you two and Ben. We took the books back last night, and you need to make the formal funeral arrangements for your friend, Lisa.” Dean looked down, grieving in silence. Sam wrapped him in a hug, both knowing that it had to be done.

When they get downstairs they saw Light and Ben talking, Ryuzaki back in his L persona, and Watari setting out breakfast. Dean goes over and smacks Ryuzaki in the head. “Ry, man, you don't need to keep the persona up anymore. An omega chose you, even with all the quirks you put in the persona. Act like the alpha you truly are. The man you truly are. Dude, be the man light saw while in heat. Speaking of which I want to know why the heat ended early. With the birth control it should still be going full force.”

Light looked over to Dean when he heard the last part, while Ryuzaki sighed and sat like he did normally. This made Light go sit on his lap. “When it ended early we knew something was wrong. Then one of the angels showed up in our room. It started raining glitter with dancing storks. He then said ‘Father so wished it, so it is. Light Yagami, you are with child.’ afterwards everything disappeared. We came downstairs and found him, Cas, and Gadreel.”

Cas had returned during this, he and Gadreel turned to look at Gabe. One with amusement, the other with mild annoyance. “You really don't do things small. You had storks, glitter, confetti, and a banner to tell Mary she was with child.” Gadreel cracked up laughing as he finished, while Cas smacked Gabe in the head. Everyone was just staring at them. Mogi came out of his shock first. “Mary? As in the virgin Mary?” Gabe chuckled, “Yes, that is exactly what Cassie meant. There are some things that never went into the bible. How I told her, was one of these things.” Gabe had a bag of Gummi Bears in his hand as he finished speaking. Dean swiped them from him. “Hey get your own Dean-o.” Came the fake irritated tone from Gabe, as Dean popped one into his mouth with a smug look. Sam decided the two of them acting like children.

“There was a question you wanted to ask us, Ry?” Sam said to get everyone back on track. “Yes we want to know it's a spell worked.” Sam then explained everything that had happened after they went upstairs. When Sam was done explaining Ryuzaki and Light breathed a sigh of relief. The boys then said their goodbyes and left with a promise from Ryuzaki and Light to visit. Ryuzaki then looked around at the team he had created for the Kira case. “Since you cannot go back to your previous job I would like to hire you all on as faces of L.”

  


Back in the states, the next day, finds the Winchester’s, Ben, and Amy standing around a funeral pyre. As the last ember burned away, the wind blew her ashes towards heaven. Dean turned to Amy silent tears still running down his face as he spoke. “Can you set up a memorial service for her? You have my number, so let us know when it is.” She smiled sadly at this. “I will, you three come visit anytime. I want to stay in contact.” Sam nodded, “We will Amy. We'll keep you updated on everything too. We need to be getting home.” The three gave her hugs, headed to Baby, and drove off.

Amy looked to her left, at Lisa’s spirit. “You have chosen well my friend. The Winchester’s will raise him right. Now, life goes on, rest in peace, my friend.” Lisa faded away smiling, Amy closed her brown eyes and listened. She knew that a time would come when the Winchester’s would need a psychic’s help. She knew that she just needed to be at the right place at the right time. She walked to her car and looked up at the night sky, as a new star was born. The wind whispered, as ir ruffled her red hair, “One day, you too, will live in the Men Of Letters bunker.”

**Author's Note:**

> Story title comes from the song zetsubou billy by maximum the hormone  
> This story can also be found on my Wattpad and ff(.)net


End file.
